


Liquid Chocolate

by im_a_supernatural_moose



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Chocolate, Food Porn, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 08:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6558550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_a_supernatural_moose/pseuds/im_a_supernatural_moose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve, Danny, chocolate!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liquid Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever sexually explicit fic, so please don't expect too much.
> 
> ConCrit is always welcome and appreciated.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

“Danny?”

  
Danny looked up from his laptop, “Yeah babe?”

  
“Why have I just signed off for a bulk order of liquid chocolate?” He was wearing confused face #4, which in Danny’s opinion was the most adorable one of the lot but God forbid Steve ever knew that.

  
Danny grinned, a glint in his eyes, and shut the laptop lid. “Where did you put it?”

  
“Um, I just left it by the door. Why are you looking at me like that?” Now Steve looked nervous. Nervous and intrigued. Danny just laughed and walked to find his parcel. “Danny. Why the hell is there a bulk order of chocolate in the living room? And why the hell are you looking at me like that?”

  
The blonde turned to face the SEAL. “Strip, McGarrett, I have plans for you.” The glint in Danny’s eyes ensured that Steve quickly complied. An appreciative eye roamed up and down his body, taking in the sailor’s chiselled features, complete with ocean eyes and full lips, and abs that looked like they were carved in marble by Michelangelo, before dropping lower and drinking in the toned legs and then “Looks like Little Steve is happy with how this is going.”

  
“Big Steve is as well,” was fired back. Danny quickly crossed the room and pulled Steve down for a kiss, their bodies flush. He tasted like salt and coffee and Steve. One hand roamed across Steve’s back, fingers digging in lightly before continuing on their journey. The other hand grasped the back of Steve’s neck firmly. Tongues slid together, the kiss going from passionate to fierce and dirty.

  
“Bedroom,” Danny murmured against kiss-flushed lips, before pulling away. Steve ducked down for one last kiss and a “yessir” before dashing off.

Danny palmed the front of his jeans, his erection straining against its confines, before moving to the box. He grabbed a couple of bottles from the package - White Chocolate and Pineapple Chocolate - before following his lover up the stairs to their bedroom.

  
He paused at the door. Steve was lying on the bed, hand loose around his cock. Slowly, eyes catching Danny’s, he began to move his hand up and down. Danny took a deep steadying breath and stepped into the room, kicking the door shut behind him. “Enjoying yourself?” he purred, stopping next to the bed. The bottles of chocolate were placed carefully on the bedside table. Fingers moved to his shirt and began to work at the buttons. The heat and want in Steve’s colourful eyes intensified.

  
Danny pushed his shirt from his shoulders and “accidentally” brushed the palm of his hand across a peaked nipple. A desperate noise emitted from Steve’s throat, and even more blood rushed southwards, hardening Danny’s erection even more.

  
The hand that Steve had wrapped around his cock tightened and jerked. His body arched, sparks flying through his body. Now it was Danny’s turn to groan. Fingers popped the button on his jeans and jerked the fly down. Boxer and jeans fell to the floor. Cool air surrounded Danny’s blood hot cock. The detective joined the SEAL on the bed, one thigh between wantonly spread legs and cocks lining up. The slide of soft skin was too much for either man to restrain the lust filled moans that fell from lips. Lips that quickly crashed together, sloppy and hot.

  
“Steve - Steve. Slow, slow,” Danny panted against Steve’s neck, hips slowing to erratic jerks rather than the desperate bucking they had been doing. Steve’s followed in Danny’s wake.

  
“Okay. Okay.” Danny pushed himself up and moved so that he was straddling Steve’s lap. He reached for a bottle on the bedside table. Pineapple. He huffed and turned it so Steve could read the label. “Mmm, pineapple. My second favourite flavour in the world.”

  
“Second, huh? What’s the first?” Danny asked, popping the lid and ripping off the foil.

He replaced the lid as Steve said, low and filthy, “You.”

  
“Sweet talker,” Danny ducked his head for another kiss.

  
“Maybe if you ate more pineapple -” The back of Danny’s hand landed in a soft thump against his chest. “Bastard.”

  
“You love me.”

  
“I do.” Steve’s breath hitched slightly as the first drizzle of pineapple chocolate hit his left nipple. Danny’s mouth soon followed, licking the area around the chocolate before - “Shit, Danny!” The detective’s warm mouth closed around the nipple, sucking the chocolate off. A little flick of his tongue and Steve’s nipple was momentarily released.

  
“Tasty,” Danny licked his lips before clamping his teeth gently around the slightly red area. The pressure increased and Steve’s cock twitched against Danny’s thigh. “Like that, huh? Do you like me marking you, Steve? Making you mine? Marking you as mine?”

  
“Yes,” Steve gasped. Little pants escaped from his lips as Danny drizzled the chocolate from his left nipple to his right. The chocolate was cool against his heated skin and seemed even cooler when Danny ducked his head again to breath across the line. A line of cool was quickly replaced by a burning path of heat as Danny’s tongue traced the chocolate line.

  
“Mmm, tasty,” Danny purred. “But I can think of somewhere it'd be much tastier.”

  
He grabbed the other bottle of chocolate and quickly disposed of the foil before shuffling down to lie between Steve's tanned thighs. He kissed the inside of his lover's legs, stubble scratching at the sensitive skin. Slowly, he kissed his way up to where the SEAL's cock was. Danny wrapped his hand around the base, revelling in the broken gasp his touch drew from the brunette.

  
The Jersey detective breathed across the tip of Steve's hard and leaking cock, then licked the pearls of pre-come that had begun to bead. He looked up Steve's body, a river of lust coursing through his body at the broken look of pleasure on his lover’s face, before saying, “You eat too much pineapple.”

  
“Bastard,” the pleasure-broken SEAL gritted out.

  
Danny laughed, low and rich, “You love me.”

Torturously slow, he began to drizzle the chocolate down the v-shaped grooves of Steve’s hips, forming his very own treasure trail, before drizzling the chocolate over his lover’s cock, which lay flat against the SEAL’s washboard abs. He leant down and licked a stripe up the underside of his lover’s shaft. Steve jerked and Danny placed his hands on Steve’s thighs, holding him down. The blonde followed the chocolate trail with his tongue, cleaning the sticky mess from the brunette’s hips.

  
“Danny, please,” Steve whimpered, his voice cracking. His entire body thrummed with an energy of want.

  
“Please what?” Danny was finding it harder and harder to abstain from plunging a finger into Steve’s tight channel, opening him up until he could sink his own rock solid cock into his lover’s clenching heat.

  
“Fuck me, Danny, please, God, fuck,” Steve begged, and the detective broke. He fumbled under the pillow for the lube and coated his fingers liberally. One slick finger pressed at Steve’s entrance and he clenched automatically, before breathing deep and relaxing. Danny pushed his finger in and twisted, prepping the SEAL fast but carefully.

“More,” Steve panted.

  
“Such a pushy bottom,” Danny huffed.

  
“Fuck you.”

  
“Nah, I’m gonna fuck you.” Danny pushed another finger in and began to scissor them. He adjusted his fingers until they brushed across Steve’s prostate, cutting off any reply. The taller man’s hips jerked at the sparks that shot up his spine. Danny massaged the little bundle nerves for a few seconds before pressing a third finger in and resuming the slow twist and stretch of Steve’s entrance.

  
“Now, Danny, please,” Steve whimpered, a trembling mess after the sweet agony of pleasure Danny had inflicted upon him. Quickly, Danny slathered his cock in lube and lined himself up at Steve’s entrance.

  
“Are you ready?” he asked.

  
“Yes,” Steve replied, pushing wantonly against Danny’s cock. Danny pushed in, slowly breaching the Naval officer’s body. He stopped when the swollen head of his cock was snug inside Steve’s heat and breathed deeply, wary of reaching his final destination too soon. Inch by inch, he eased his way in, stopping when he bottomed out. He leaned over and rested his forehead against Steve’s, both of them taking a minute to adjust.  
Steve craned his head up and pressed his lips to Danny’s before licking his way into the detective’s mouth. Their tongues tangled together, hot and wet and perfect. Danny shifts his hips and Steve groans into his mouth as Danny’s cock brushes against his sweet spot. Danny shifts again and Steve can feel every millimeter of Danny’s cock inside him. His entire world narrows to the feel of Danny in and on him. The Jersey detective pulls out slowly before slamming back into him, ripping a gasp from Steve’s throat.

  
Steve’s hands roam across his back, fingers digging in with every thrust, and Danny knows he’s going to have finger shaped bruises blooming across his back tomorrow. Not that he cares. He moves to nuzzle Steve’s neck, finds the soft patch of skin that drives the SEAL crazy and flicks his tongue. The way that Steve arches his back in response is addictive, and creates a delicious friction against his cock. He clamps his lips around the sensitive skin and sucks. Steve could take the hickey as payment for the finger bruises.

  
As he draws nearer to the edge of his orgasm, Steve reaches hand down to grasp his leaking cock. His hand jerks erratically and it frustrates him that he can’t provide himself with enough friction to bring him to completion. He sobs, his body overloaded with sensation but unable to fall into his orgasm. Danny thrusts into him, slamming home, right against his prostate and moves Steve’s hand anyway from his cock before wrapping his own around it. His grip is firm and solid, and he moves in time with his thrusts, hitting his prostate every time. His vision begins to white out and he moans his lover’s name before he dives into the abyss of pleasure.

  
His come splatters his chest, warm and sticky. Danny stills three thrusts later, and Steve feels a warmth spreading inside him as Danny follows him into bliss. Thirty seconds later and Danny collapses, enough of his senses with him that he falls to the side of Steve instead of on top of him. Danny may be small, but he’s packing muscle and isn’t light.

  
“Danny?”

  
“Yeah, babe?”

  
“How many more bottles have we got of the chocolate?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for any comments and kudos :)


End file.
